Expecting The Unexpected
by Anonymous.Freak13
Summary: Bella: A lonely girl with no friends and no one to go to for help well except for her online friend. Edward: People say that he’s anything but ordinary with his smart brains, gorgeous body, and a wealthy family. What happens when these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella: A lonely girl with no friends and no one to go to for help well except for her online friend. Edward: People say that he's anything but ordinary with his smart brains, gorgeous body, and a wealthy family. What happens when these two meet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella POV:

I was walking down the road back to my house when someone pushed past me and made me fall down.

"Sorry didn't see you there." The person said and left without even helping me up. Figures. Why would anyone ever notice me? I'm just an average girl living a boring life.

I sighed and got up and started walking again.

I finally got to the door of my house and saw that the "FOR SALE" sign on our neighbor's house was now replaces with a "SOLD" sign. I wonder when they'll be coming. I shook my head and got my keys to open my house. I looked inside and saw my dad was still up.

"Hey dad." I said as I took my jacket off.

"Oh hey kiddo." My dad replied, he smiled a little at me and went back to whatever he was watching on TV. My dad used to be all happy and stuff but ever since my mom died a year ago, he's been a little more sad. He never really got over it, all her pictures still on the wall and her closet was still full of all of her clothes.

"Hey Dad do you know when the new neighbor's are coming?" I asked him.

"I think they're coming tomorrow." He replied.

"Oh, well I'm going to my room now. Good night." I kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Night." He said to me and looked back at the TV.

I walked upstairs to my room and put my bag on my desk. I got out my laptop and decided to sign in. While waiting for it to start up, I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw nothing special about my face. Pale skin, dull brown eyes and boring brown hair. I sighed and went to my bed where my laptop was sitting. I signed on and instantly got a message.

**MusicalGenius: Hey.**

It was an online friend I met a few months ago. It's pretty sad to admit that he's my only real friend and that I probably have a crush on him. Pathetic, I know.

**TheLonelySwan: Hey.**

**MusicalGenius: How was your day?**

**TheLonelySwan: Same as every other day. You?**

**MusicalGenius: Just found out that we're moving tomorrow. **

**TheLonelySwan: Is that a good thing or bad thing? **

**MusicalGenius: Bad. Tanya didn't take it so well. I wish that I didn't have to leave her.**

And yes, he has a girlfriend and by the way he described her to me, she sounded perfect. And he seemed to really like her. They have been dating a little over 6 months and they were really close to each other.

**TheLonelySwan: Well that sucks. Why not have a long distance relationship?**

**MusicalGenius: We're going to try. Sorry but I have to go, my sister wants to go last minute shopping.**

**TheLonelySwan: Isn't is kind of late?**

**MusicalGenuis: It's never too late or early for my sister to shop. Bye.**

**TheLonelySwan: Bye.**

**MusicalGenius has signed off.**

I signed off too and put my laptop on my desk, I looked out my window and saw a shooting star. I didn't really believe the whole wishing on a shooting star thing but it won't hurt to try. I closed my eyes and wished for something I knew wouldn't happen in a long time.

_I wish that I would meet MusicalGenius…_

I opened my eyes and lied down and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Edward POV:

"We're moving? Tomorrow? I thought you said next week!" I asked my parents when they told me and my sister, Alice that we're moving to Forks, Washington.

"Yes dear. Your father is needed there earlier." My mom, Esme explained to me and my sister.

"But how about our friends here? I haven't even told Tanya yet." I asked.

"I'm sorry Edward. But you can always email them." Carlisle, my dad, said to me.

"How about Tanya?" Tanya was my girlfriend of over 6 months and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her.

"You could try a long distance relationship. Or better yet, you could break up with her!" Alice said. She never really liked Tanya and I never knew why.

"I'm sorry Edward." My mom gave my knee a squeeze and I sighed.

"Fine, I guess I better go tell Tanya." I got up and went inside my room. I picked up my cellphone and looked for Tanya's number, I pressed call and waited until she picked up.

"_Edward!"_ She said when she answered the phone.

"Hey Tanya."

"_Hey what's up? You sound kind of sad." _

"Yeah, I kind of need to tell you something important." I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"_What's wrong?"_ She said, sounding worried.

"I'm moving to Forks. I'm sorry that I have to leave but we can try a long distance relationship." I said, hoping she wouldn't be too upset. It was a while before she talked again.

"_Well, I guess so. Anything to make sure we can still be together." _She replied. I was relieved.

"Well I need to go now. Bye." I said.

"_Bye Edward! Love you!" _She said. Wow. I never knew she loved me, I wasn't sure if I loved her so I just said bye again and hung up. I got on my laptop and saw that TheLonelySwan was online. She was a person I met a few months after I started dating Tanya.

**MusicalGenius: Hey.**

I instantly got a reply from her.

**TheLonelySwan: Hey.**

**MusicalGenius: How was your day?**

**TheLonelySwan: Same as every other day. You?**

**MusicalGenius: Just found out that we're moving tomorrow.**

I don't know why, but I always told her everything like I knew her for a long time. I trusted her with my secrets and stuff. And she was a good listener.

**TheLonelySwan: Is that a good thing or bad thing? **

**MusicalGenius: Bad. Tanya didn't take it so well. I wish that I didn't have to leave her.**

**TheLonelySwan: Well that sucks. Why not have a long distance relationship?**

"Edward!" I heard my sister shout. "We have to go shopping for some things! And you're driving me so get your ass down here right now!"

I shook my head at my sister's addiction to shopping. And continued my conversation with TheLonelySwan.

**MusicalGenius: We're going to try. Sorry but I have to go, my sister wants to go last minute shopping.**

**TheLonelySwan: Isn't is kind of late?**

I chuckled at her response, if only she knew how my sister really is.

**MusicalGenuis: It's never too late or early for my sister to shop. Bye.**

**TheLonelySwan: Bye.**

**MusicalGenius has signed off.**

I turned my laptop off and went downstairs to see that she already had my keys to my car.

"C'mon! Let's go already!" She said while pulling me to the garage and she pushed me toward the driver's seat of my silver Volvo.

"Alright, alright." I said and started the car and we went off to the nearest mall. I wonder how it will be like in Forks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Hey this is my first story so go easy on me! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

** 13**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Edward POV:

"Edward! Get your ass out of bed!" Alice was shouting in my ear and pushing me. I groaned and tried to push Alice away from my bed.

"Go away Alice."

"Get your ass out of bed or I'll tell mom that it was you that broke dad's car last year." She said. I shot up and glared at Alice who was smirking.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Wanna see me try?" She said while opening my door.

"Fine." I got up and raised my hands. "I surrender."

"Good. Now dress up. The movers will be getting your stuff soon and you better be ready by then, unless you want them to see you changing." She raised her eyebrow at me and smirked before she left my room.

"Evil pixie." I muttered before going into my bathroom to do my usual things and changed into a green shirt with dark wash jeans.

When I got out of my bathroom I heard a knock on the door and saw a guy with a mustache ask for my stuff. I pointed at my boxes and went downstairs while the guy and some others started getting my boxes.

"Are you ready dear?" I heard my mom ask.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well then, let's go. Alice and your father are in the car."

"Ok." I said and followed my mom to my dad's black Mercedes. All our other cars will be at Forks next week. I looked out the window and just stared as we passes cars and trees and other stuff you usually see on a road. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, we were already there. I opened my door and looked at the house. It was white with a big enough garden that my mom would be happy. The house looked alright. I walked inside and looked for a room that fitted me. I got one that was on the second floor that looked big enough for me. I saw that some of my boxes were already here and started unpacking.

I finished unpacking and decided to go see if we had anything to eat. When I got out I bumped into a girl and saw that she fell on her butt. I saw Alice giggling at the girl and I smiled.

"Sorry about that." I said and held out a hand to her.

"It's ok." She said and looked up. She was beautiful. She had deep brown eyes and silky brown hair and a nice creamy white skin. I shook those thoughts out of my head and remembered Tanya.

She took my hand and it gave me a little shock of electricity. I was surprised when I felt it, I stared at our hands until she took her hand out of mine.

"I'm uh, Bella. Your new neighbor." She said with a small smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. Nice to meet you." I said while grinning. I went back inside my room and forgot about getting something to eat. This girl intrigued me. I lied down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep again.

Bella POV:

I woke up to the sounds of people shouting and trucks beeping. I got up and looked over to my clock and saw it was only 7. Not exactly the time I woke up to during summer. I yawned and stretched and looked out my window. I saw moving trucks and movers bringing boxes into the house. I got up and went inside my bathroom. I took a quick bath and brushed my teeth. I looked in my closet for something to wear and just decided on black skinny jeans and a red shirt. After changing, I went downstairs and saw my dad eating breakfast.

"Good morning kid. Want to come with me and welcome our new neighbors?" He said while looking at me over his newspaper.

"Sure. Can I eat breakfast first though?" I said while pouring some Lucky Charms into a bowl.

"Go ahead. I'm going to go change into something." He said. I saw that he was still wearing his pajamas, I laughed when I saw it had teddy bears on them. I finished my cereal a few minutes later and washed it. I walked to my dad's room and knocked on his door.

"Dad? Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He opened the door and led the way to the front door. We closed our door and went to our neighbor's house. We knocked on the door and a girl around my age opened the door.

"Hi. You guys must be our neighbors right?" She said with a smile.

"Yes we are. I'm Charlie Swan." He said and motioned to me. "And this is my daughter Bella."

"I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet our new neighbors. Oh I'll call the rest of my family! I bet they'll love to meet you! Come in and sit on one of the couches." She ushered us in and made us sit while she called her family.

The house looked beautiful with a beautiful staircase and an expensive looking chandelier on the ceiling. All the furniture looked antique but with a modern twist. The house was bigger than I thought.

Alice came back and behind her was a beautiful woman who looked no day over 20 and a man who looked like he could be a model.

"Mom, dad, these are our neighbors, Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella." Alice said. "Charlie, Bella these are my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you! I'm sorry you couldn't meet our son Edward, he's upstairs in his room. He's quite upset about moving." Esme said while looking worried. "Oh, would you please come over for dinner? I would love it if you would."

"Sure. Why not?" Dad said. "Alright for you kiddo?"

I blushed at him calling me that in front of our new neighbors. "Um, sure. I don't mind."

"It's settled then. Come here around 6." Carlisle said with a grin.

"We'll see you later then, I need to go to work soon." Dad said while looking at his watch.

"I'll walk you out." Carlisle said and led my dad to the door.

"Hey Bella are you doing anything today?" Alice asked me.

"No not really."

"Good! Want to spend the day with me?" She asked.

"Uhm, I guess." I replied and she instantly hugged me and led me to the staircase.

"Great! Let's go to my room, I already unpacked some things." She said while leading me up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Uhm, if you want I'll help you unpack your things if you want." I offered.

"Thanks!" She beamed.

"No pro-" I got cut off by bumping into a wall. I fell on my but and looked up to see Alice giggling.

"Sorry about that." Said a voice that sounded like velvet.

"It's ok." I said I saw that it was a guy who looked my age, if not older. He had bronze hair and green eyes. He held out his hand to me and I took it. When I put my hand on his, it was like there was a shock of electricity. I looked up and saw that he was staring at our hands. I quickly took my hand out of his and went beside Alice.

"I'm uh, Bella, your new neighbor." I smiled a little.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. Nice to meet you." He said with a crooked smile and went inside a room that I presumed was his. I looked at the direction he went to and stared at the door.

"Bella?" Alice asked while waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and looked at Alice. She looked very amused.

"Oh right. Your room. Unpack." I muttered and she laughed while opening a door next to Edward's.

A/N: Hey, long time no see huh? Sorry! I was on a seminar with my whole batch. I loved every single moment of it. Can you believe the name of the place we went to was called Camp Rock? Weird… I'll be posting once a week at least from now on. Bye! Reviews make me happy… and a happy me makes me write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Alice said while sitting down beside a box.

"There's nothing much to tell." I said while shrugging.

"Oh c'mon!" She whined. "There has to be something you could tell me. Hey how about we play truth or dare!"

"How about after we unpack?" I suggested and laughed as her smile turned into a frown.

"Fine!" She huffed and handed me a box. I laughed and cut the box open.

After 5 huge boxes full of clothes, 2 more boxes, a whole lot of songs and some dancing, we were done.

"Alice! I thought you said you only had a few more stuff to unpack, not seven boxes!" I whined.

"This is a few." She said with a confused expression. "I already unpacked 7 boxes before you got here." My eyes must have bugged out because when Alice saw my face she rolled on the floor laughing.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Whatever you say Bella." She got up and went beside me. "Hey, what do we do now?"

"No idea." After I said this, the doorbell rang. I looked at my watch and saw it was only 5:00 and that dad wouldn't be arriving until 6. Woah. I didn't notice that we unpacked for 9 hours! Time really flew by fast.

"Wonder who that is." Alice muttered to herself. "C'mon let's go see who's at the door." She stood up and waited for me to get to her bedroom door, when I got there we started walking to the stairs and saw that Edward was already downstairs with Carlisle. Carlisle seemed to be talking to someone at the door.

"Must be some other neighbors." I said to Alice who seemed to excited to be meeting some new people.

"Alice! Come down here and meet some of our neighbors." Carlisle said when he saw us at the top of the stairs. We both walked down and Alice went to the door to introduce herself.

"I'm Alice." She said to whoever was at the door.

"Hello. I'm Robert Hale, my wife Anne and my son and daughter Jasper and Rosalie." I froze when a man said Rosalie. Rosalie is one of the "queens" of my high school. She and her friends always bullied "nerds" or "losers" like me. Let's just say that Rosalie Hale is the biggest bitch I've ever had the displeasure to meet. Her brother, Jasper, doesn't talk much. He's pretty much a popular guy in the school but I've never heard of him doing anything bad.

"Please come in." Carlisle said and Mr. Hale went in with his family. "We're having dinner soon, would you like to join?"

"That would be great!" Mrs. Hale said.

"Why don't I show you the kitchen so you can meet my wife?" Carlisle offered. "Rosalie and Jasper can stay with Alice and Edward. One of our other neighbors is here too."

"Splendid!" Mrs. Hale and Mr. Hale followed Carlisle while Rosalie and Jasper went in. Rosalie looked great, as usual, with her silky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with a great figure. Jasper looked like handsome with his shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes and a tall and buitlt figure. The Hale twins were both beautiful.

"Bella? Where did you go?" Alice called out. I went towards her and waved a little.

"Over here Alice." I said.

"Oh!" She said. "I'm sure you guys know each other right?" She asked while looking at Jasper, Rosalie and then me.

"Oh yeah. Of course." I looked towards Rosalie and saw that she was grimacing when she saw who Alice was talking to. When she saw me looking at her she glared at me and I looked down at my shoes.

"Sadly." Rosalie said while Jasper just gave a nod at Alice.

"Great!" She looked at all us of and smiled. "Right. So what now?"

"I know." Rosalie said with a smirk. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Sure." I was surprised to hear Jasper's voice.

"Hmm. A little old school, but it is a classic." Alice said while stroking her chin as if in deep thought. "It will have to do."

I shrugged and looked at Edward who nodded.

"C'mon, let's go play in the basement." Edward suggested. "Follow me." We followed him to a hallway and he opened a door which had stairs going down. When we got downstairs, I was amazed. There was a pool table, a huge TV, an impressive set of DVDs and a sliding door leading to the pool.

"Wow." I whispered to myself.

"Yeah. It is impressive isn't it?" I heard Edward say to me. I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then." Rosalie said while sitting down on the carpeted floor in front of the TV.

"My house, me first!" Alice sat down beside Rosalie and pulled me down on her other side. Edward and Jasper followed suit. "Ok. Jasper."

"Dare." He said with a grin.

"I dare you to…" Alice paused, I guess it's so that there will be a dramatic pause. "Flirt with an old grandma and get her number."

"What the…well I guess it could be worse" Jasper said with a sigh.

"Just be lucky I went easy on you." Alice said with a devilish grin.

"Whatever." He said with while rolling his eyes. "Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"Good choice." Jasper said. "You have to walk up to a guy with his girlfriend and say to the guy 'I thought we had something special!'" Jasper grinned at Edward's shocked expression while everyone else laughed.

"Fine then." Edward said with a grimace. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Uhm truth." I said nervously.

"Damn. Ok then-" Edward got cut off by the door opening.

"Kids, it's time for dinner!" I heard Esme say outside.

"Coming mom!" Alice said and got up. "We'll continue this some other time." Everyone got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. I got lazy. My mom enrolled me into a jazz class without me knowing so yeah... Haha. Well hope it was ok! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Darn.**

* * *

Edward POV:

I got up to go to the kitchen when all of a sudden Bella tripped and started falling, I instantly caught her by the waist and saw her eyes were closed shut. She opened her eyes and looked shocked when she saw me holding her by the waist. She got out of my arms and started walking ahead of me.

"Clumsy nerd." I heard Rosalie mutter. I saw that Bella froze a little, but she immediately started walking again. I glared at the back of Rosalie's head for a while before I continued walking.

When I got up I saw that everyone has sat down already and they were all waiting for me. I quickly took my seat and looked up to see Bella sitting across from me with her head down. I wondered why before I remembered that I just met her and I shouldn't dig in to her personal bubble yet.

"Now that everyone is here." My mom started as she looked around the table with a pleased smile. "Dig in!"

We all literally dug in because of the delicious smell of the food. There was parmesan chicken with marinara sauce, a white sauce pasta, and a ceasar salad. After eating, the grownups stayed at the table to talk. When I was going to head back to my room, I saw Bella trying to leave the house without being seen. I was curious as to why, so I followed her.

She was just closing the door when I went out and closed the door shut. She looked surprised for a while and then blushed while looking away.

"Hey." I said, trying to get her to talk.

"Uh, hi." She said while shuffling her feet.

"Why are you leaving?" I said, getting straight to the point.

"I felt like I wasn't needed anymore. Charlie is talking to the other adults while Alice and Rosalie are talking about fashion. I wasn't doing anything so I just decided to leave." She whispered.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have nothing to do." I started. "So c'mon let's go to that tree over there and you can tell me a little more about yourself." Wow. Even I didn't expect myself to say that. But I do want to know more about her, she seemed like a nice person.

"Uhm, I don't know. I thi-"

"If you won't talk then at least stay with me and watch the stars." I cut her off.

"I guess I could do that." She said. I smiled at her and led the way to the tree that was small but it was big enough to cover some people during a sunny day.

"So…" I said. She just looked up at the sky and I looked up too. The stars were beautiful. You could see them because there weren't that many lights in Forks. "Wow" I said.

"It's amazing isn't it? There was a shooting star last night." She whispered. "Don't you wish you could be a star? Everything seems so easy for them. All you have to do is stay there and twinkle, no school, pressure, drama or anything. They always look beautiful and they don't even try." She said. She then blushed and looked down from the stars. "Sorry, I didn't really mean to say that."

"Don't worry, I agree with you. Everything you said was true." I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me and blushing.

"Oh. Uhm. Okay then." She said.

"Hey wh-" I got cut off by my phone ringing. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw the name "Tanya Denali" flashing on the screen. "Sorry I got to go. My girlfriend is calling." Bella looked a little sad but nodded and turned to the stars again. I wondered why before I left to answer my phone.

* * *

Bella POV:

I have to admit that I was a little disappointed that Edward had to leave. I can't believe he has a girlfriend, well actually I can. How could he not? Gorgeous looks, built body and a well-off family. I sighed and looked at Edward who was standing near the front door, talking on the phone with a huge smile on his face. I wish I could have that happiness.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie shout. I was distracted by his voice and my train of thought broke. "There you are!" Charlie walked over to me as I stood up. "Let's go home kid." I nodded and followed him home.

* * *

Edward POV:

"Ok bye Tanya." I said before I pressed the end call button. I looked toward the tree and saw that Bella wasn't there. I was a little disappointed at that but she did have to go back home sometime. I shook my head and went inside. This Bella person was intriguing me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok…I'm really sorry? So…good news! School is over! It's summer over here. Now…I'm super duper upper really really sorry. I've just been lazy. But…I will try…TRY to update sooner. Forgive me and give me reviews? Please? With a cherry on top?**

**AF13**


End file.
